what thing is it?
by NatsukiNa
Summary: Ino main ke apartemen Sai. Disana sudah ada Shikamaru dan Naruto. Tumben, apa yang mereka lakukan bertiga?


Fanfict by me

Original Characters Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

just enjoy :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari setelah pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata, kegiatan di desa Konoha kembali seperti biasa. Para Shinobi kembali mengerjakan misi dari rokudaime.

Tapi tidak dengan nona Yamanaka muda. Ino bosan. Ia sedang tak ada misi. Jadi ia bermalas-malasan saja di kamarnya. Gadis cantik itu berbaring terlentang di atas kasurnya. Rambut pirangnya menjutai ke lantai. Menebar harum bunga-bungaan yang suka Sai cium. Matanya terpejam rapat.

Ah…

 _Membosankan sekali_ … pikirnya. Kelopak matanya pun membuka, iris aquamarinenya sedikit sayu.

Oh iya… Ino jadi teringat sesuatu. Dia kan sudah punya pacar. Sai. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan kalau ia pergi menemui pacarnya itu di apartemennya. Sai kan juga sedang tak ada misi. _Kejutan..!_

Ino bergegas bangkit dan merapikan rambutnya. Ia akan pergi menemui lelaki pucat itu di apartemennya. Yosh!!

.

.

.

Tok tok tok tok

Ino mengetuk pintu apartemen Sai. Hening. Ino pun menunggu.

Sampai setengah menit ia menunggu.

Tok tok tok tok

Ino mengetuk lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Terdengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam apartemen pacarnya itu. Kening mulusnya mengkerut penasaran.

Cklek

Pintu akhirnya terbuka. Sai muncul dan tersenyum seperti biasa. "Oh, hai Ino. Tumben kau datang kemari," anehnya Sai tak membuka lebar pintu apartemen. Lelaki itu hanya membukakan pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang, bukan untuk menyambut tamu dan menyuruhnya masuk. Ino tentu saja curiga.

"Ya, aku bosan di rumah, jadi aku pergi kesini menemuimu," jawab Ino masih terdengar santai. Sai mangut-mangut. Pintunya masih tertahan. "Oh, begitu…" gumamnya. "Ya." balas Ino lugas.

Mereka terdiam. Sai hanya melirik lantai, sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan mempersilahkan Ino masuk. Lama-lama Ino jengah. Ia mendorong pintu itu dengan sedikit chakra. _Sialan Sai, apa ada cewek lain di apartemennya?!!_

Pintu pun terbuka lebar. Ino menerjang Sai dan memaksa masuk. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, hah?!" serunya. Mata Ino mencari-cari ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. _Dimana cewek sialan itu?!!_

Sai menggeleng-geleng, senyum masih tersungging di bibirnya. "Tak ada, Ino-chan. Aku hanya…"

"Ada apa sih, kalian berisik sekali tahu!"

Muncul Shikamaru. Sahabat Ino dari kecil. Ino berhenti mencari cewek lain itu. Matanya menyipit memandang Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ino heran. Tumben sahabatnya berada di apartemen Sai. Maksudnya, Ino sama sekali tak menyangka. Bukannya mereka tak terlalu dekat?

Shikamaru mengendik bahu. "Hmm yah, aku sedang bosan di rumah, jadi aku main saja kesini," jawab Shikamaru enteng.

Ino mendengus. Bukan Yamanaka namanya kalau ia tak tahu si jenius Nara itu sedang bohong. Ino menoleh pada Sai. "Oh, kalau cuma dia, kenapa kau tak mempersilahkan aku masuk?" tanyanya sinis. Tangannya terlipat di dada, menunggu penjelasan yang ia harap masuk akal dari mulut Sai.

Sai tersenyum. "Hmm. Aku sedang berpikir bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan keluar, hanya itu," jawabnya. Ino memicingkan mata. _Dasar pembohong!!_ serunya dalam hati.

Ino memalingkan muka menghadap Shikamaru. "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya ketus. Shikamaru menghela nafas pelan. "Baca buku, itu saja. Kau tahu kan aku suka baca buku? Kebetulan aku sedang libur misi dan Sai punya macam-macam buku yang lumayan bagus. Jadi yah, aku membacanya," jawabnya sekali lagi enteng.

Kemudian hening. Baik Sai maupun Shikamaru,mereka berdua sama-sama tutup mulut. Ino tentu tahu atmosfer macam apa di ruangan ini. Sangat aneh.

 _Sial_ , desis Ino dalam hati. _Mereka pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Tak biasanya si pemalas ini bertandang kesini. Pasti ada sesuatu._

Mata biru Ino melirik ke segala arah. Semuanya tampak normal. Sai berdiri dengan muka datar dan senyum tipis, Shikamaru yg menguap kebosanan, dan kondisi apartemen yang sangat rapi.

 _Tetap saja mencurigakan!_

"Aku mau masuk ke kamarmu!" seru Ino pada Sai. "Oh, silahkan saja," balas Sai datar.

Ino segera masuk ke dalam kamar. Tak ada yang aneh, hanya selimut yang agak berantakan di atas kasur dan… rambut kuning di sisi ranjang itu.

"Naruto?"

Siapa lagi yang berambut kuning jabrik di Konohagakure? Ino cepat-cepat menghampirinya. Benar saja, Naruto sedang jongkok bersembunyi di sisi ranjang.

Naruto takut-takut melihat Ino. Bibirnya nyengir bodoh, seperti ketahuan habis mencuri.

 _Apa-apaan ini?!!_

"Sai!! Shikamaru!!!" teriak Ino mulai kesal. Lalu tangannya menarik telinga Naruto dan memaksanya berdiri.

"Aduh Ino… s-saakittt…" ringis Naruto perih. Ino tak peduli. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir apa maksud ketiga lelaki bodoh ini?!!

Sai dan Shikamaru menghadap Ino. Kunoichi yang identik dengan warna ungu tua itu mendorong Naruto kasar ke hadapan mereka.

"Apa maksudnya ini, hah?! Jelaskan padaku! Aku benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa kalian bersandiwara aneh begitu dan menyembunyikan Naruto dariku?!"

Ino melipat dada, menunggu penjelasan dari mereka semua. Hatinya sangat kesal dibohongi oleh pacarnya dan sahabatnya. _Kenapa sih mereka itu?!!_

Shikamaru garuk-garuk kepala, hal yang selalu dilakukannya kalau ia sedang bingung. "Hmm begini Ino…"

Mata Ino memicing. Semoga jawaban dari si jenius Konoha masuk akal.. Kalau tidak., entah apa yang akan terjadi…

"Kami sedang berdiskusi tentang masa depan Konoha," Shikamaru menjawab dengan serius. Sebelah alis Ino terangkat. "Hah?"

"Ya, kami sedang membicarakan masa depan Konoha. Kau tahu kan, cepat atau lambat Naruto pasti jadi Hokage. Lalu aku… akan mengikuti jejak ayahku, jadi penasihat Hokage. Sedangkan Sai, ia akan jadi kepala Anbu,"

Ino terdiam. _Mulia sekali topik pembicaraan mereka._

"Kalau memang itu yang kalian bicarakan, kenapa Naruto bersembunyi di dekat tempat tidurmu, Sai?" tanya Ino pada pacarnya.

Sai spontan tersenyum. "Ino-chan… kau tahulah Naruto seharusnya masih dalam masa bulan madu dengan Hinata-san. Jadi ia tak enak kalau kau melihatnya disini.." jawab Sai kalem.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku melihatmu, Naruto? Ada masalah apa?" Ino merasa tersinggung dengan jawaban Sai. _Apa hubungannya?_ pikirnya heran.

Naruto nyengir bodoh lagi. "Hehehee tak apa, Ino.. Hanya saja… kan tak lazim kalau aku pergi meninggalkan Hinata di saat-saat seperti ini…"

Mereka berempat terdiam. Sial, Ino tentu saja tahu mereka bertiga berkomplot untuk membohonginya. Tapi Ino tak ada bukti. Apa ia harus menggunakan jutsu klannya hanya untuk hal sepele begini?

Sai tampak palsu, seperti biasa.

Shikamaru tampak cuek dan agak mengantuk, seperti biasa.

Naruto tampak idiot, selalu.

Sai dan Shikamaru rupanya lumayan pandai berakting. Tapi si bodoh berambut kuning itu terus saja nyengir, sorot matanya terlihat cemas.

"Baiklah,"

Akhirnya Ino menyerah. Ia menghela nafas dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku tak akan ikut campur urusan kalian. Silahkan lanjutkan diskusi kalian yang sangat bermanfaat itu bagi desa Konoha," kata Ino.

Sai senyum lagi, begitu juga dengan Naruto. "Ehehehee, kau pengertian sekali, Ino.." puji Naruto. Shikamaru juga ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, aku memang sangat baik dan pengertian," sahut Ino. Ketiga lelaki di hadapannya tersenyum senang.

Manis sekali…

Ino pun ikut tersenyum. _Yah sudahlah… Biarkan saja mereka. Walau aku tahu mereka bohong, mungkin mereka hanya ingin saling mengobrol saja di antara para lelaki.. seperti aku, Sakura, dan Hinata dulu… Mungkin Naruto bosan di kediaman Hyuuga.. Toh mereka tak akan berbuat hal yang macam-macam kan??_

Ino tak akan ambil pusing kali ini. Ia harus pengertian dengan teman-temannya itu. Toh ada Shikamaru yang bisa diandalkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang…"

Keputusan Ino yang bijak membuat senyum tiga lelaki itu makin lebar. _Ah, Ino memang baik,_ pikir Sai senang. "Ayo Ino-chan, ku antar," kata Sai.

Saat Ino mulai beranjak, tanpa sengaja selimut yang menjuntai di lantai tersingkap oleh kaki jenjang Ino. Selimut itu pun tertarik.

Mata Ino melebar melihat yang ada di atas kasur, yang tadi tertutupi oleh selimut tebal hitam milik pacarnya.

Senyum yang tadi terhias indah di wajah Sai, Shikamaru, dan Naruto seketika lenyap.

"Apa ini?"

Setengah mati Ino menahan amarahnya.

Sai tersenyum kaku. Naruto memandang Ino sangat ngeri. Sedangkan Shikamaru menutup wajahnya malu.

"DASAR BRENGSEK KALIAN SEMUA!!! APANYA YANG MASA DEPAN KONOHA, HAH?!!! KALIAN MENJIJIKKAN!!

SHIKAMARU!! BISA-BISANYA KAU BERBUAT SEPERTI INI!!

NARUTO!! BERSIAPLAH!! AKU AKAN MEMBERITAHU HINATA DAN SAKURA TENTANG INI!!!

DAN KAU SAI…."

Sai menegang.

"Sialan kau!!"

Ino melempar _buku koleksi_ milik Rokudaime, Kakashi Hatake. Setelah itu Ino pergi, sangat marah. Meninggalkan ketiga pemuda yang berwajah merah.

Shikamaru memandang nanar puluhan buku Kakashi-sensei yang tadi malam Naruto pinjam. Parahnya buku-buku _itu_ terbuka lebar dan Ino melihatnya dengan iris biru langitnya.

Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan.

"Shikamaru, apa Ino akan memutuskanku?" tanya Sai cemas.

"Tidak. Daripada itu, aku bisa mati kalau pacarmu yang cerewet itu memberitahu Temari," balas Shikamaru sangat muram.

"Shikamaru, setidaknya kau hanya akan menghadapi satu wanita saja. Aku…? Aku akan menghadapi satu monster dan…" lidah Naruto kelu. Perasaannya sangat takut sekarang.

Sai, Shikamaru, dan Naruto kembali menatap tumpukan buku di atas kasur. Berbagai macam _gambar dan gaya rating M_ terpampang disana. Pantas saja Ino sangat murka.

Dan bukan hanya Ino. Hanya soal waktu sampai Temari, Sakura, dan Hinata juga akan mengetahui hal ini..

"Semua ini salahmu, Sai!" teriak Naruto.

"Oh ya? Ini kan idemu, jenius," sindir Sai pada Shikamaru.

"Ya, ini memang ideku. Tapi kan kau duluan yang bertanya padaku bodoh, bagaimana caranya _menyenangkan wanita di saat-saat bulan madu?_ Apa kau lupa?" ketus Shikamaru pada Naruto.

"Ugghhh…"

Naruto tak bisa menjawab. Ia memang salah bertanya pada Sai dan Shikamaru. Si rambut kuning itu pikir Sai lumayan mengerti soal _itu_ karena kan Sai kadang bicara _itu_ , dan Shikamaru adalah orang paling pintar di Konoha. Pasti Shika juga tahu soal _itu_ , pikir Naruto dengan polosnya.

Ternyata ia salah.

Sai tak tahu apa-apa, pun dengan Shikamaru. Mereka berdua kan sama-sama belum ada pengalaman. Yah bagaimana mau pengalaman, Ino dan Temari saja galaknya ampun-ampunan.

Jadi Shikamaru meminta tolong pada Kakashi-sensei. Ya, siapa lagi yang lebih mengerti soal _itu_ daripada dia?

"Aku akan mati di tangan teman satu timku," lirih Naruto.

"Aku akan mati di tangan kakak Kazekage…" Shikamaru muram.

"Kasihan sekali kalian berdua…" Sai masih bisa-bisanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Naruto meringis takut. Terbayang sudah pukulan megapower Sakura… Sedangkan Shikamaru sudah menggigil duluan kalau bertemu Temari nanti...

Habislah mereka berdua...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

gag jelas =.=


End file.
